Angel's Fall
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: It's an opening for my next story! The Hunters have found a way to go inside heaven and The One must send his only son to earth to protect him from the war that will happen in heaven. But young Zero doesn't know that on his way down to earth he had taken something very important with him that could lead to destroying both heaven and the vampires... AU


Alright my loves, I had come out with one new sexy fic~ xD Lemme introduce you to my new story of Vampire Knight, but it's called **Angel's Fall**─ yes sadly it's almost the same as the original story of Yuki, but this one involves angels too! Not to bright, huh? -.-U I knew it! Let's just see if you all like it or not! But I will try my best to have it different from Yuki's story. Key word: try... O.o

I dare you all to read and leave me a review! If I should continue it, or not! No songs on this one... sorry... xD

**The One** - King of heaven

**The Orb** - Heart of Heaven

**Angel warriors** - Chosen warriors to protect heaven and the king.

**Hunters **- Humans trying to go after the Orb and gain immortality to destroy the vampires.

**Portal** - The One and Celestial Warriors can summon them to go and come from earth.

**The Celestial Warriors** (not mention on this, but will be on my next one) - A group of four chosen elite angel warriors chosen by the Orb who can come and go and are the ones to slay the creators of the End vampires. They are sent to get the harder work and are the best to lead the warriors to war.

I think that's it...? Happy readings!

Angel's Fall

**The** Heavens, were angels are at peace all the time, nothing has ever happened since that day he was chosen to rule the heavens along with his mate. Her beauty was envied through all the heavens, true that every angel had their own unique beauty, and it is very rare to see her pure white short hair flow as she walked. Her rose eyes held the kindness that she had in her heart. The One was crowned to rule the heavens forever, since the previous one had been slain in battle against Hunters weeks ago.

This young man was like any simple angel warrior, but after a certain age they would get a silver halo showing the gods that they are bound to go to war in case if there will ever be just like the one were they lost their previous king. After The One died the Orb will choose its next heir for the throne, and that lucky person was none other than a young man with grey hair and lavender eyes.

The Orb can see everything through the heavens, earth and hell. The Orb is the heaven's heart, and with its pure white glowing aura, it is at peace. If it were changing into a different color such as blue someone on earth had died and must retrieve the souls in order to give them a choice. If they choose to be reborn or join them the Orb will gladly grant their wishes. The angels must go and retrieve the souls before the demons get them, and if they are vampires─ the orb will only choose the ones who are of pure. The Orb glowed a golden-yellow color then it is happy and the heavens will have a very soft and calmer atmosphere. If the Orb glowed a pale red then a war will be coming soon. The color crimson red means that the heavens are being under attack, and the warriors will have to do anything in order to protect their home and The Heart of Heaven. The color black is when heaven will fall, and all the angels will die. But nothing like that has ever happened─ nor will they ever let it. The new king─ The One, will make sure of that.

His robe was the softest of satin ever, it even had a majestic glow around him, his wings did not have the silver halo like the other warriors anymore, but it had a golden halo surrounding them meaning that he is The One will do everything in his power to protect his people and The Heart of Heaven. He glanced at the floating Orb, it was a golden-yellow and it meant it was happy, because a new angel was born this instant. He smiled walking towards the floating Orb, it floated in the middle of a small pool of purified water, no one but he could touch the Orb. If other's touched it, he wasn't so sure what will happen. The Orb was surrounded by beautiful white roses, and the vines a fine silver color to match, nothing was different colors. He sighed with a content smile, the Orb began to pulse and a baby's cry was heard, The One quickly looked up and saw a healer with a smile on her beautiful face. He was a bit nervous to see his mate and heir to the heavens, he took one shaky breath and let it out nodding for the healer to step inside the throne room.

"It is a boy,"

The One smiled and walked calmly to were his mate was holding their child. He looked down at the beautiful baby, his skin pale as the moon, lips just like the pink roses that he's seen on earth, and his lashes long and dark silver almost with gray, a thin patch of light hair covered his almost bald head. The child had rosy cheeks, he was beautiful and he was glad he looked more like his mother than him.

"Welcome to Heaven, Zero Kiryu..." The One smiled with it's once strong voice that boomed inside the walls of the throne, now was lowered to a whisper so he wouldn't wake the sleeping baby.

**Years** had passed and nothing big of importance happens, The One was content with his mate and child. The angels were doing their magic making people happy and move on in their short life. The warriors still trained to become stronger in case another attack will happen. Which no one was truly sure, the Orb still glowed a pure white color feeling safe.

Young Zero was playing with all the other children in the gardens when they felt an odd aura enter the heavens through a summoned portal, now that was strange, no one but his father could open the portal. The silver-haired boy stopped making all the other kids stop and look at him wondering why the prince stopped playing. Zero glanced at some angels all begin to scream in fear, the females all gathered the children and began to flee from the clouds that were shaped as a playground for them to use. Zero saw all his friends being carried away from frighten mothers, they flapped their wings and flew out of the clouds.

"What is going on?" the silver-haired, four-year old boy asked one of the guards who just landed right before him.

"We must go, your highness." the man spoke taking hold of the small prince and flew out of the soft clouds.

Zero watched through the warriors armored shoulder to see where he had been not to long ago was exploded sending small clouds into different directions. He had tears fall down his cherubic face seeing his favorite place disappear. He wanted to shout for the angel warrior to stop, but knew he was following his father's orders, Zero's eyes were covered once they passed the battlefield.

The warrior didn't want Zero to witness the angel's bodies all violently murdered, some even held their shock expressions meaning they were attacked out of nowhere. He prayed for his friends who were dead already, if an angel dies, then they would crumble into a glitter dust destroying them forever, after they are slain. They take a couple of minutes to dissolved, but he already seen the damage, and wished the young prince not to witness it at such a young and innocent age.

"Your majesty, I have found Zero. If you excuse me, I will go into battle and bring the winning to our side. Or I will die trying." The angel warrior knelt in front of the king and then left through the double doors.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Zero asked walking around the throne room, he was not allowed here too often and always took full advantage when he was there. He slowly walked where the Orb was floating and glowing a pale red, making the One worry.

"Hunter's have found us and killing our brethren!" the One said seeing his only son looking at the beautiful mystical glowing orb. It showed how the Hunter's are making their way towards the throne room where they are. The One had to send his child away, and he had to before it was too late!

"Daddy..." the boy looked at his father with the same eyes as his own.

"Listen son, we have to go." the father said holding his child to his chest.

The young boy didn't understand and nodded anyways. He didn't know why strange wingless men were coming from the portal that lead to the planet earth. He still looked at the glowing sphere showing that many guards were fighting them, but sadly the strange men with weird clothing were sending some sort of spells to annihilate his friends. The silver-haired boy didn't know what possessed him to take hold of the Orb between his small hands and it glowed. The man turned around seeing his son taking hold of the Orb, he paled seeing his only son holding The Heart of Heaven.

"Zero, son drop that this instant!" his father ordered seeing that the orb blew into a million pieces and danced around Zero creating a beautiful golden halo around his small frame.

"Daddy," Zero began to sob, he had huge tears go down his cherubic face seeing the dusty glitter disappeared inside his body.

Zero felt warm and fuzzy, it felt as if he had something was plant inside of him, Zero saw the last glitter go inside his body. He felt warm, something soothing inside his heart. His father, The One took hold of his small hand and ushered him out. Many angel warriors were standing guard in front of The One and his only son, they stood in their armor with swords made of fire, and daggers. Zero didn't understand what was going on, his innocent mind didn't work out like an adult's one.

He stared at the pure white throne room full of his friends, and glanced at the signal throne with others on the far side of the corners, the walls formed a perfect circle and the ceiling doomed. The columns had stretched out with beautiful white roses decorated and even the silver ivy wrapped around them making them give out an exotic scene. Zero saw once the throne room double ivory doors blast open. Strange wingless angels with weird masks came inside holding weapons in their hands and were walking their way.

Smoke covered the room, some of the angels who inhaled it dropped to the ground stone-still. Zero's mouth was covered by one of the warriors who looked at him and The One with a grimaced. Zero was lead out of the room by a hidden door behind the throne. The door was small, but they managed. The angel had brown hair, and green eyes, his light-tan hand ushered them to follow him. Another angel walked behind them with her explosions on her hips. The hallways were dark, but thanks to the warrior's sword fire, it gave them enough to see where they were stepping.

"Daddy, what is going to happen?" Zero asked his father who looked down at him with sadness.

"Zero, son... I don't know how long this war will take, but I will make sure you are kept safely. You will travel where no angel child has ever gone. But you will go as a mortal. These Hunter's are after The Heart of Heaven, and your body observed it. The good thing is that they do not know who you are, I'm sorry son..." The One had tears falling down his face, what if he would never see Zero again?

"Papa, I don't wanna go to earth. I wanna get my wings, then train to become a warrior." Zero didn't know what was going on, but his heart began to ache. When angels are born, they are wingless, when they turn a certain age they get their wings and begin to train. When a silver halo appears around their wings, it means they are ready for war─ which is now happening. Zero felt so useless, he wanted to be out there and fight! If only he had his wings and with a silver halo surrounding them, but for now, he will have to do what his father tells him.

"My son, please forgive my first sin that I am committing, maybe I may not be the purest to be named The One. But, I am doing this because they will kill you and take The Heart of Heaven away. It chose you to be its host, I will fight and when the war is over, I will try to find you." The One said holding his son and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Go, your mother is waiting for you on the other side..." he cried.

"Daddy, I love you!" Zero cried seeing his dad stand up and began to chant something.

Zero watched his father put his hands in front of his face as if prying, then a small light purple ball appeared right in front of his hands. The One put both his hands around the light purple ball and slowly walked to his son, his tears fell and he watched the innocence in those eyes that looked so much like his own. But he had to do that in order to protect him. A loud boom was heard and they turned around to see a huge crack in the secret room, Zero had his eyes widened and saw his father kneel before him putting the seal on his heart. Zero felt his body and eyes grow heavy, he felt a kiss on his forehead and then nothing else happened after that.

"Daddy!" were his last screams when he saw his father getting shot at from the back. His last image of his father was his smile, a beautiful smile that was only for him and his mommy, Zero drifted to darkness after that.

The angel warrior was to bring the sleeping silverette to the planet. Her long light blonde hair that was tied in a long braid was now loose and flowing all over her heart-shape face. She used her wings and flew inside the portal where The One had created, she went inside the gel-like portal and ignored the cries of her brethren who were fighting. She can't stop now, the prince needed to be safe from all this war, and she was the one who will deliver Zero to his now human mother. A blinding light surrounded them as they fell, she smiled making mortals think that they are seeing a shooting star instead of an angel falling down to earth.

She glanced down to the sleeping face, he did look beautiful and she smiled hoping the child will be safe from all the war. She made her wings disappear inside the slits of her shoulders and free dived out of heaven making sure to dodge the clouds. The air was harder to breathe, she slowly took in breaths of air and closed her eyes concentrating where the queen was. She was also turned mortal. The angel couldn't find her, but was about to land on the ground. She unfolded her wings landing on the green grass that poked her sandal covered feet with strings tied around her feet. Her robe was slightly dirty from blood and other unidentified things.

She quickly felt something come her way and saw none other than a vampire, she was already weak due to the war, but with her last strength, she will fight the vampire to protect the prince. She took out her daggers made of lightning and began to fight making more of those appear.

**Not **far from where the shooting star fell was a man with short brunette hair, he was out walking with his son who looked no older than eight. They both felt a pure aura from afar distance, the father and son looked at each other and decided to go where the strong vibes where coming from, he smelled blood! Blood so innocent and pure, purer than his own and he had only smelt it once before. Angelic blood, he will never forget that scent and taste─ that will drive any vampire to go insane for just one small taste.

An angel's blood can make any vampire stronger than anything─ even a stronger than a pureblood. Angels hardly ever show themselves to them and they usually hide their scents along with their appearance. They are invisible when they are on earth to gather souls or do other small jobs. He has only seen one angel, and he would never forget the face of the woman whom stole his breath away. Her short white hair flowed under the full moon, her skin reminded him of the purest of pure smooth porcelain, and when he saw her eyes─ he pictured the milky way. He had been injured and was about to die when she offered him some of her blood, he had lost too much blood to regenerate.

The beautiful angel smiled at him and folded her pure white wings behind her back and slowly walked towards him. She had cut her wrist and offered him her delicious blood, he drank it greedily and when he was done his injuries were already healed with a new found power running inside his veins. He was glad that he would get to live another day to see his mate, he thanked her and she smiled. _"Your welcome,"_ was her angelic pure voice making him feel light headed.

After almost a thousand years later he smells that blood again, he will have to see if it really was the same angel or a different one. He held his son's hand sensing End vampires attacking the angel. He ran at a faster speed with a smile tugging the corners of his lips, maybe if he ever saw her again he should thank her over and over.

* * *

Yup this is just a small one-shot... I think...? Whatever, but it's sort of an opening for my next story. How'd you all like it? Please review if I should continue it or just forget it. Thank you again! Lots of hugs to the one's who are reading. xP


End file.
